User talk:ZEM/Archive 3
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, New policy I don't think it's against policy; I've been on the Bionicle wiki, and all the pages seem to be locked to unregistered users, but whatever. So, we'll protect * The Pack pages * New characters * Thomas * The rest of the NWR engines? * Television series? * Railway Series? Any other suggestions? Aurum Ursus 03:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :ZEM, under this new policy will users other than admins be able to edit pages like Hiro's, Charlie's, and Kevin's?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:15, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Strange Image Hey Zem i found a very strange image on ask.com, this image shows Nevel, Duncan, billy, and Skarloy in card form. You can look at the image on my web page. okey.... thanks user:ZEM for the reply user: Mays. hey zem i have found a image that is simmerler to the strange image, it seems like they have a Thomas "Great Discovery" Trading Card Packs, out. the image will be on my web page soon. Now i dont now if the image is related to it, but it seems to match. user: Mays. TATMR "Rainbow Sun" Prototype found! I found the prototpye for Billy Twofeathers' engine, Rainbow Sun, from TATMR. It's the N&WR's 2-8-0 #475. It's preserved on the Strasburg Railroad in Pennsylvania. Here's the article about it. I found its prototype through the Wikipedia article on TATMR. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/4-8-0_475 Jim 12:47, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Images hey ZEM this is user: mays, i just wont to let you Know that any images of the thomas and friends merchandise you can count on me to try and find them. Cards ZEM did you see the cards I found that are now in your talk archive 2 section?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes it was Budgie the Helicopter now that you mention it. I forgot too! And yes I did see the screenshots. I've noticed that there's not much vandelism now tha Goldenbear has started protecting pages. Yea! Theodore is about to come on, if you get this before you or I go to sleep, would you like me to tell you which eps? I'll try to remember till tomorrow if you want to know. In fact if you want I could post everyday the two eps with a synopsis of them on your talk page. BTW is there anything new in the Thomas world?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:53, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::The first one. Best Friends: Theodore tells all the tugs that they are his best friend. Later, they get angry at him when they find out Theodore has said the same thing to all of them. They then demand to know which one of them truly is his best friend. Hank becomes very upset with this, and gets stuck on a sandspit. So the other tugs all pull him off and they all become best friends.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::The second one. Theodore and the Big Harbour: It's Theodore's first day in The Big Harbour and he is completely astonished at how different everything is compared to where he used to work. It takes a few lessons for him to take it all in. If you don't want the synopsis I'll still tell you which eps. Because I just copied this from the Theodore Wikia.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) new hey zem i have found a image of bachman edward, i am uploading the image for you. and i am tellen the truth. please tell me what you think. user: mays 31120 About that diesel that was seen in Fire Escape...he WAS pulling coaches, AND his headcode has an X in it, therefore he must be pulling some kinda royalty, right? I just downloaded his model off of the Trainz DLS, lol. I like to call him "the royal diesel." Jim 19:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Autoblocked i just came to tell you that Thomasfan is autoblocked again because Rexeljet has been blocked. please HELP! Thomasfan an Rexeljet 'CuldeeFellRailway hi' 02:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) CuldeeFellRailway Today's Theodore Eps Today's selection is Theodore's Whistle and George's Ghost.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Could You ZEM could you please archive and protect my talk page again? Thanks!'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 05:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks ZEM!'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) hero of the rails look at These images Image:OldHiro.png|poorHiro Image:Hiro.png|It's Hiro! Image:Victor_(TV_Series_Character).png|And Victor! Image:Kevin_the_Crane_Engine.png|And Kevin! Image:No_image.png|But where is Charlie Image:CGI_thomas_S13.png|theres Thomas Image:Spencer_in_mud.png|dirty Spencer Image:James_hero_of_rails.png|James might appeared Image:CGISirTophamHatt.png|you need to lose some weight Sir Topham Hatt 'CuldeeFellRailway who is the hero of the rails?' Last Night's Eps Sorry I forgot to post them. Theodore Changes Sides and Night Shift.'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!''' 02:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC)